Sonic Pokemon Alliance
by spwriter172
Summary: What if the main Sonic characters had pokemon partners? Here's how seven sonic characters met their partners. Rated K for mild cartoon violence and a disney death. Adventure/Friendship fanfic


What if Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge had Pokémon partners? Rated K+ for mild cartoon violence and mild cartoon death. Friendship/Alternate Universe/Crossover fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

Sonic

Pokémon Alliance

Chapter 1. Sonic and Aura's story

Sonic the hedgehog was running through Green Hill Zone when he felt a surge of aura flow through him. The aura made him go faster and before he knew it, he was on a capsule holding down the button on top of it. A male riolu walked out of the capsule and collapsed. Sonic rushed over to the riolu and leaned down beside him. The riolu looked towards Sonic.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I think so. My name is Aura." Aura replied, smiling.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Can I travel with you, Sonic?" Aura asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied.

Chapter 2. Tails and Jolt's Story

A five year old Tails was walking through the forest on Westside Island when he noticed a female Pikachu. He rushed towards the Pikachu and she gave him a female pichu. The pichu had a thick bang coming from her head and she had light blue eyes. The tip of the bang was purple and the rest of the bang was yellow. The Pikachu collapsed to the ground and died. Tails took the pichu to his house and showed his parents the pichu.

"I found a female Pikachu in the water who gave me this female pichu." Tails explained.

"But Miles, can we even afford to care for her?" His mother asked.

"Don't worry; I'll train her to be good." Tails said.

"That's not what she meant. She meant, do we have enough money to care for her?" His father said.

"You don't understand, her mother died. She needs me." Tails said.

"Alright, we'll care for her until she evolves." His mother said.

The next morning, Tails woke up to notice that Pichu was using her tail to fly. Pichu landed on Tails bed beside Tails and Tails noticed that, like him, she had two tails.

"Cool, two tails. I'll name you Jolt." Tails said.

Chapter 3. Amy and Scarlet's story

Amy was walking along the beach when she noticed a nest with an egg in it. She rushed up to the egg to notice that it was a skitty egg.

_How come it__'__s all alone out here in open?_ Amy wondered.

The egg hatched into a female shiny skitty. The skitty opened her eyes and looked up at Amy. Amy picked up the skitty and held her in her arms.

"Scarlet Rose. Welcome to the family." Amy said as she put a collar on Scarlet.

Chapter 4. Cream and Flower's story

Cream was outside, picking flowers, when she noticed a very small shrub of leaves that wasn't there before. Cream reached out to it when it uncurled to reveal a shaymin.

_It__'__s the legendary Pok__é__mon, shaymin. Mom says they bring gratitude. I__'__d better be extra nice to him. _Cream thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Shaymin." Cream greeted.

"It's okay; you don't have to be formal with me. I appreciate it, though. Also, I'm a girl, not a boy. I'm Flower. What's your name?" Flower said.

"My name is Cream." Cream introduced.

Flower leapt into Cream's arms and Cream hugged her close to her chest. The flowers on Flower's back bloomed at the feel of Cream warm hug.

"Would you like to come inside with me? Mom's made some cookies." Cream offered.

"Yes, Cream. Thank you. That would be wonderful." Flower agreed.

Inside, while Cream and Flower were eating cookies, Cream's mom, Vanilla, walked up to them.

"Cream, do you want a partner Pokémon?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, please." Cream replied.

"Do you understand shaymin and their ways?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, mom." Cream replied.

"Then, if Flower agrees, you may have Flower as your partner Pokémon." Vanilla said.

"I would very much like to be with Cream." Flower agreed.

Chapter 5. Knuckles and Ember's story

A male torchic was battling a group of grimer who were poisoning the floating island.

"Why are these poison types here, anyway?" The torchic asked, quietly.

"The better question would be how they got here. This is the floating island. Grimer don't just walk up here." His older sister, Combusken, said.

One of the grimer attacked and the torchic fainted instantly. Combusken defeated it along with a few more grimer.

"Why are you fighting, anyway? You're only five." Combusken said.

"I want to become stronger. Besides, I'm not just some torchic that happens to be your brother. I know Ember at the age of five, even though torchics normally can't even learn Ember until the age of ten." The torchic replied.

"Ember the torchic, get right to safety." Combusken said.

"Does that include turning super?" Ember asked.

"Yes, but the guardian of the master emerald will be mad if you use the master emerald or the super emeralds without his permission." Combusken said.

"It's either that or the floating island will be gone forever." Ember said.

"Fine. Go to the master emerald and turn super." Combusken said.

Ember went to the master emerald, got on top of it, and focused on his positive feelings. He turned into his super form, which was the same colors as his shiny form, and let out a burst of energy that defeated all of the grimer and healed the floating island. Knuckles noticed and ran towards the master emerald.

"Sorry, Knuckles. I didn't know what else to do." Ember said.

"That was awesome!" Knuckles yelled, amazed.

"You're not mad at me?" Ember asked.

"Why would I be mad at you? You saved Angel Island." Knuckles said.

Ember leapt down from the master emerald.

"Want to be my partner?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure." Ember agreed, happily.

Chapter 6. Shadow and Illusion's story

Shadow was walking in the forest. A male, shiny, zorua appeared from the trees and transformed into an exact copy of Shadow. The zoura made more copies using Double Team. The copies disappeared and the zorua transformed back into its normal form.

"Hmm, pretty cool." Shadow said.

"I want to form a team with someone. Can I join you?" The zorua said.

"Sure. I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"I'm Illusion." Illusion introduced.

Chapter 7. Rouge and Ice's story

Crystals glowed in a dark cave. Rouge the bat approached the crystals and carefully loosened a huge crystal. A sneasel stole the crystal and ran off with it. Rouge chased the sneasel for a long time. Finally, the sneasel got tired. Rouge caught up to the sneasel and got a good look at it. It was a female sneasel with a snow white ear instead of a pink one.

"Wow, no one's ever out run me for that long except for Sonic. I'm Rouge." Rouge introduced.

"I'm Ice." Ice said.

"Want to join me? We'd make a great team." Rouge said.

"Sure. I'll join you." Ice agreed.

Chapter 8. Battling the villains

Sonic and the others charged into Robotnik's base. They stopped at a lab where Robotnik's Pokémon partner, a magnezone, was recharging. Ember used flamethrower and killed the magnezone. Robotnik appeared and the Pokémon attacked Robotnik. Aura used Aura sphere, Jolt used Thunderbolt, Scarlet used Mimic and then used Aura Sphere, Flower used Magical Leaf, Ember used Flamethrower, Illusion used Dark Pulse, and Ice used Ice Shard. Robotnik was defeated.

The End


End file.
